


identity

by thegirlwithmanynames



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithmanynames/pseuds/thegirlwithmanynames
Summary: in a blank plane of existence, two girls meet for the first and only time.





	identity

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might be fun to write out an interaction between Yuki and Rei; especially interesting because the former wouldn't exist without the latter as an archetype. And yet I feel like Yuki's character arc led her to be even more "complete" in a sense than Rei was.
> 
> This is set after Disappearance in the TMoHS-verse, and is in an in between place during the End of Evangelion movie.

“You are like me.”

“I am not.”

From anyone else, this would have likely sounded petulant, childish. Instead, the quiet voice that speaks conveys nothing but a gentle negative.

There is a brief pause before she continues.

“You exist beyond comprehension. However, your attachment to your own body, mind, and identity anchor you to an unchanging basic set of data that allows me to comprehend your concept.”

“Who am I?” asks the other girl, her voice steady but weak, thin, lost.

"Ayanami Rei III,” identifies the calmer one. “Within you also exist genetic components of Ikari Yui; it is impossible to calculate an exact estimation of the differences between the two.”

“I am…Ayanami Rei?”

“Yes.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Nagato Yuki,” she responds, her voice firm. “I exist as a humanoid interface created by the Integrated Data Sentient Entity to observe the data explosions created by Suzumiya Haruhi.”

The girl called Ayanami stands imperceptibly straighter.

“file: [Nagato_Yuki] —”

“No,” she interrupts. “I am Nagato Yuki. Though the Integrated Data Sentient Entity may be allowing you access, understanding my position within the Entity is impossible for you.”

“Why?”

“I also exist independently.”

The other girl’s eyes widen only slightly.

“Can I exist…independently?” she asks. Her voice barely trembles; it was not made to. The uncertainty is instead writ into the wrinkles in the smooth skin around her eyes.

“It is a possibility.”

The North High School uniform’s skirt flutters gently in a nonexistent breeze.

“You are Nagato-san,” she says, finally, “and I am Ayanami Rei.”

“That is correct,” Nagato affirms.

“We do not exist in this plane together.”

“That is correct. We exist in separate possibilities created by the flow of data within this universe.”

“Has Ikari-kun survived?”

Nagato, at that, blinks only once. “I do not know Ikari.”

Another pause.

“I am Lilith,” she murmurs, “and I am not. That was my choice, for Ikari-kun. That was my choice in order to leave him the possibility to decide.”

Nagato keeps the silence, but a familiar pair of eyes would have noticed the interest with which she holds herself. Her eyes meet the other girl’s and lock there; she stares back, and an understanding is passed between them.

“I am Ayanami Rei, without Ikari-san. Without Ikari-kun.” She breathes a steady breath in, exhales out. “No matter how many I am, inside there is only one. There is only me.”

“Yes,” Nagato answers, and, if one would look closely enough, one might see the infinitesimal contortion of her expression. “It is a difficult concept to fully comprehend.”

“You once did not understand.” It isn’t so much a question as it is a statement. 

Nagato nods. Ayanami’s calm eyes gleam with recognition.

“You _are_ like me.”

“I am.”


End file.
